


Insulte

by Melie



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Insults
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trois drabbles, trois dialogues... House insulte ses collègues, et les réactions sont diverses et variées.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

« Raclure.  
\- Je te demande pardon ?  
\- Raclure ! C'est de l'argot. Injurieux. Une insulte.  
\- Une insulte, tiens donc.  
\- C'est un synonyme de salaud. J'y ai pensé, un moment, mais je me suis dit que ce serait plus raffiné.  
\- Tu es raffiné dans tes insultes. Quelle belle attention...  
\- N'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'est toujours non.  
\- Raclure.  
\- Si tu penses que je vais céder sous les insultes...  
\- Sous les insultes, non, mais sous le regard choqué de la vieille dame derrière nous, oui. Raclure. »

Wilson soupira et jeta un regard désolé vers la vieille dame en question.

« Raclure.  
\- … et un deuxième café, s'il-vous-plaît mademoiselle.  
\- Tu vois, quand tu veux ? »


	2. Chapter 2

« Raclure.  
\- … pardon ?  
\- Ah, mince, c'est vrai, ça marche pas avec les femmes. Doit bien y avoir un féminin... raclette ?  
\- … vous m'insultez.  
\- Et carrément que je vous insulte !  
\- Dehors, House.  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, les femmes, c'est les mots doux.  
\- Dehors.  
\- Allons, j'ai déjà eu tant de mal à marcher jusqu'ici... et pensez au patient...  
\- Le patient a mal à l'orteil, et vous me demandez de vous autoriser à opérer son coeur.  
\- Je vous assure que ça se tient, si vous suivez bien depuis le début...  
\- J'aurais peut-être écouté, si vous aviez commencé par ça, et pas par les insultes.  
\- Raclure !  
\- House !  
\- C'est bizarre, c'est sorti tout seul. »


	3. Nuit drabbles 2011 - Bilan

* * *  


  
« Raclure.  
\- Enfoiré, répondit Thirteen.  
\- … et on peut savoir pourquoi vous venez de l'insulter ?  
\- Le preux chevalier Foreman vole au secours de son ex, qui se débrouille pourtant très bien toute seule.  
\- Demande pas pourquoi, à tous les coups il n'y a absolument aucune raison.  
\- Et la princesse bi se moque et du preux chevalier, et du dragon. Les contes de fées, ce n'est plus ce que c'était...  
\- C'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais vu de dragon avec une cane, remarqua Chase.  
\- Tu suggères l'idée à Disney ? Intervint Taub.  
\- Bon, reprit House, ce n'est pas tout, mais on a un patient à gérer, je vous le rappelle. »

Il s'assit à côté de Taub, et fit semblant d'écouter les suggestions de son équipe pendant quelques secondes.

« Raclure. »

Taub lui lança un regard consterné.

« … je dirais plutôt lupus, mais c'est vous le patron. »


End file.
